


Two gems and a small world ride

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Peridot - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, it's a small world, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Steven takes Peridot and Lapis to Disneyland for the first time and go to their first ride. But each of the two gems have separate reactions to the ride they chose.





	Two gems and a small world ride

**Author's Note:**

> The title speaks for itself. It's just an innocent, semi-long oneshot of how my favorite gems would react if they ever rode 'It's a small world' in Disneyland. Hope you enjoy reading as always.
> 
> This is also sorta dedicated to my best friend who thought of most of the ideas for this fic.

Disneyland AKA The wonderful world of Disney is dubbed as the happiest place on Earth and the most magical place on Earth. Technically, all the magical stuff is just figurative speech. But everyone can’t deny that it’s definitely an enchanted place to spend time in for 5 hours straight, especially when you’re with someone to have some fun with you.  
“Hmm...This place is without a doubt magical alright.” Peridot says as she entered Disneyland for the first time.

“We just got in, Peridot.” Steven states. “We haven’t even seen the best parts of this place yet.” 

“Although that big flower garden over there looked pretty nice.” Lapis mentions the patch of flowers in the entrance forming Mickey Mouse’s face. 

Evidently, Steven brought the two gems to the wonderful of Disney to have some excitement outside the barn and the temple. Funland would have been another decent place to be in back at Beach city, but the half-gem had other plans for his blue and green friends. Lapis and Peridot were outwardly thrilled to see Steven, as well as being dazed to find out where or what this Disneyland place was. Soon they’d find out where and exactly how magical the place could be.

They came in Downtown Disney where everything was captivated. Mascots, balloons, and it was also the place where the castle was perceived. Immediately, everyone was astounded by the look of the replica stronghold. But of course, that was just one of the best parts of the vast and behemoth amusement park. 

“Are we gonna enter through that castle, Steven?” Peridot asks frazzled. 

“Sure we are!” Steven replies. “I mean that is where most the rides and parks are.” 

They walked their way to through the castle entrance and explored what places were beyond it. Lapis seemed to be amazed and captivated by the setting around her along with Steven, even if half the place was populated. But Peridot was deceptively the most excited as she did her typical laugh rather childishly and continuously while pacing quite fast.  
“Oh yeah wait…” Steven remembers to give his maternal warning. “This place is pretty big and we all of us could get lost easily. So I say we should enter one park at a time together.” The two gems nod. 

There were several themed parks in Disneyland to choose from. Tomorrowland, Toon town, the Fantasy theater, and all of which were worthy for Lapis and Peridot to enter in less than a second. Steven had the handout map of the place to route the whole extent. And the closest place at reach was ‘Fantsayland’, otherwise known as the place of the famous and torturous “It’s a small world” ride.

Consequently that was going to be their first ride it if any of them spotted it. They stopped sightseeing a moment or two to ask themselves which ride will they experience first.

“I don’t know…These rides don’t seem to be very exciting to me.” Lapis says.

“I wanted to ride the merry-go-round with horses near the castle entrance.” Peridot says. “But all of you were walking too fast.” 

“Look who’s talking…” Lapis says internally and grinning. 

Peridot gawked around the precinct and quickly discovered a white and relatively bizarre looking fort. Whatever it was, it was certainly a ride since a line of people was swarming by the railing. “Maybe we should try that one?” Peridot says pointing at the abstract building. 

“You mean ‘A small world?” Steven says as he looked at the fort. “I used to ride there once with Pearl when I was little. I think you guys will like it.” 

“Does it have height restriction?” the green gem hoped it didn’t, unlike her last experience with an amusement park ride.

“No, it’s not like a rollercoaster.” Steven replies. “It’s kinda like this boat ride where you go inside this tunnel and see the whole world. Something like that.” 

That instantly and already sounded too magical for Peridot. Seeing the whole world in just one ride? That would have just been her and Lapis’ only ride to enjoy, although ‘enjoy’ would probably apply to merely one of them. Hurriedly, they got in line with the other numerous people also wanting to enter. 3 quick minutes later, but felt like an eternity for most of them, they were about to hop in one of the cyan boats.  
“It’s about time…” Lapis says relieved.  
She and Peridot scaled down and took their seats on the small unroofed vessel. Peri chuckled hysterically once again while she waited for what phenomena laid inside the fort. The blue gem was also eager, but she also couldn’t help but to chuckle from how her partner was acting like a 6 year old child. Then they realized Steven was not on board.  
“Steven, aren’t you going to join in?” Lapis asks.  
“I think the boat’s loaded. I guess I have to ride the next one coming.” Steven replies.  
“But we can’t enjoy this without you.” Peridot says.  
“Sorry guys. I guess you’re just gonna have to go ahead without me. But I’ll see you once we get out.” 

Their vessel commenced moving. Of course, the usual warning and instruction was brought out before the ride started. “Keep your arms and feet on the ride at all times” one of the employees declared. “And no flash photography.” Gratefully none of them owned one. They slowly moved toward the tunnel Steven mentioned. In fact, they were moving a little too gentle than expected. But at this point, they overhear the main charm of the ride; the agonizing song. 

“It’s a small world after all. It’s a small world after all. IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL. IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER AAALLLL!!” 

The two gems beheld what looked like sentient dolls twirling and singing all over synthetic architecture and flowers. The setting was also improbably dark, and the only light sources were coming from the artificial buildings and animatronics.

Peridot gasped heavily once she viewed the vibrant lights and numerous robots and animatronics. It was then she visibly became overwhelmed from the look of how her eyes widened so brusquely. “Incredible…!” she whispers loudly. The boat was trembling a little from her slight quavering. 

Lapis on the other hand reacted the same way how normal humans responded to the ride. Annoyed, creeped out, and basically bothered by the robotic puppets around them. “How the heck are the dolls moving on their own?” she asks in her mind. She paid more attention to the song playing, too. “And why are they repeating one line?” 

“It’s a world of laughter, a world of tears. It’s a world of hope and a world of fears. There’s so much that we share, that it’s time we’re aware IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL” the song augments.

“Isn’t this fun Lapis?!” Peridot asks rather cheerful.

“Yeah…it is…” Lapis says ironically with a fake smile. But no, it really wasn’t fun for the strained blue gem.

The ride was as described by Steven. They were seeing brief theatres of what different countries around the world looked like in several different passages. And Peridot wasn’t getting weary of it. Her jaw was dropped as her smile was wide open, and her pupils appeared star-shaped as she glanced everywhere. 

But Lapis though went from being creeped out by the ride to chiefly bored of the whole thing. “Just sing something else already…” she impatiently says while her palm was encasing her face. The chorus had the same tune, the verses had the same tune, it was not enjoyable. 

It seemed to have passed 5 minutes later and the boat had probably reached around three or four tunnels of vocal robotic children. They made it to another scene where the lyrics seemed to have finally changed. Lapis was relieved marginally, but her reprieve was farcically short lived. She didn’t know how to speak any Asian or European dialects, but she realized that it was just the SAME SONG in different languages. “Aughh….” 

The boat they were riding in was practically moving only 2 miles an hour. And it didn’t seem like it was going to go any faster. The blue gem barely paid any attention at all to what the ride was showcasing. The costumes may have been changing and the animatronics were multiplying, but that was apparently everything. 

“That’s it…I’m getting out of this ride…” Lapis settles. She stood up on her seat and prepared to bring out her water wings to fly her way out. But Peridot notices and quickly halts her. 

“Lapis! You have to stay in your seat at all times!” Peridot recalls one of the rules. She looks down at the small gem who was looking very keen. She was kind of right, they could create a scene if Lapis did her hasty escape plan.  
“Fine…” she sits back down with her arms folded. Did Steven tell how long the ride was going to be? Because that would have been useful information at the moment. Lapis couldn’t even keep track of how much time has passed since the boat moved. 

She looks at the left side where Peridot was seated. Peri’s legs trampled against her chest, coiling herself like a ball. Technically her feet were still on the seat considering it factually was. She wrapped herself with her arms like she was constricting herself from her unending excitement. And her lively grin was still visible throughout the whole ride. But then Lapis overhears the small gem humming the entire song. 

Dang, she’s really having so much fun. She’s literally acting like a kid and somehow seeing the joy of the trip. Lapis would smile brightly too after seeing Peridot intensely contented. But right now she’s only partly blissful and her eyes were rather widened. 

“What if I started humming too…?” Lapis thought. If there was an actual way to enjoy the ride, then maybe it was sinking in to the melody further. 

The aggravating line of the song was back. “It’s a small…” yeah we know this part already. Lapis heeds to it for the hundredth time and tries emulating it by murmuring the lyrics. As she thought her mental state to the ride would swiftly change, she felt nothing. She tries to hum the song a little longer, still nothing. “Nope…” she just had the same feeling of boredom and wanting to get out. 

It was 5 more minutes later, the ride was still going. “Someone please help me…” the drained out gem utters. 

After looking at a bunch of animatronic children since forever, she decides to look down at the boat. She sees water, nothing seems to be under it and it’s been stirring and curving the boat on its own. 

Then the ocean gem had devised something necessitating. “Water…” she thinks. “I could have moved this ride faster the whole time…!” Her uncut dialogue was articulated in her mind for a while. She looks to Peridot’s direction for a second time and sees her amusement once more. 

“But Peridot looks like she’s enjoying the ride a lot…” she gapingly observes. “I wouldn’t want to upset her…” She goes through the consequences of manipulating the ride to drive quicker.  
“Eh, she won’t notice it was me.” 

She was sure that no one, not even Peridot of course was disbursing any attention to her. Then and there, she elevates her palm and swings her finger once. The ride’s river commenced flowing more than it should be, noticeably moving their vessel faster. The speed was gruffly twice as quick now, but the blue gem wanted to take it easy on the speed before she could go nuts on her waterkenesis. 

Another scene was present, it didn’t look they were near from exiting. She gapes at the water and strikes her hand again. The boat was going 3 times faster now. Peridot notices the unforeseen change of the rapidity in the ride. “Is everything going quicker?” she takes a moment to realize the sight. But she assumed it was supposed to do that.

Lapis deployed the water a whole heap more, causing a tide to rise and their boat to move erratically, including the other boats that were behind them the whole time. The blue gem was never going to stop manipulating the water momentarily, until their boat rammed into another boat, as well a couple more impacting them from behind. 

The two gems flinch from the collisions.  
“Too far…” she thinks.  
A traffic jam of vessels was current. That would have just been the conclusion and letdown of Lapis’ escape plan. But NOPE. She finally goes mad with her waterkenesis, grasping her hand against the river below them and forming a large wave to push everyone’s boats outside. “WOAH” people began gasping including Peridot.

Exiting was nearby as the overflow was in progress. It was obvious as the final fake buildings had goodbyes in different languages. “Adios” and ¬“Au Revoir” was one of the things read. The next thing Lapis knew, sunlight was perceived in an open passageway. Thus she ends her waterkenesis and concluded with a splash down from the boats. Everyone was briskly and slightly damp from the squelch. But thankfully Lapis didn’t cause any mishaps by tossing the boats accidently or even drowning people by misfortune. 

Everything was flowing normally now. Although later it would be announced that the ride would suffer from technical difficulties. Lapis soothingly breathes. “Thank gosh it’s over…” 

The two gems and Steven met outside drizzly and thrilled. “So what did you guys think of the ride?” he asks.

“It was MAGICAL, Steven!” Peridot exclaims exultant while clinching her fist stirringly. “I haven’t seen so much wonder before in my life! It was especially exciting when water started swelling in the end.”

“I don’t think I remember that part being in the ride though.” Steven tries recalling. “I guess they just changed it.”

Lapis deviously grins since she was the one who rigged the ride and gratefully no one suspected it. “Well, I had a little fun.” She says. 

“We should come back here next time ride it again!” Peridot proposes.

“NO!” Lapis quickly answers and startles Peridot. “I mean, maybe we should try other rides. Starting now.” 

Steven chuckles. “We should walk to Tomorrowland next!” Steven says. “But first, we should wait until we dry up.”

Their adventure in Disneyland proceeded form there. It’s a small world was a very intriguing ride, and Lapis and Peridot’s reaction to it was the 2 equivalents of how people responded to it every day. 

“They have roller coasters here for short people, right Steven?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered last night if this could be a possible series/chapter story about them actually exploring Disneyland. But I have no intentions of doing it. What would you guys think?


End file.
